Revenge
by Wizza5142
Summary: Follow the story of a girl who's family was taken from her and the boy who's father killed them will her hatred of all vampires get this boy killed or will he gain a comrade for life. this is my first story so i would love some feed back please review and tell e if you liked it


Once there was a girl this one girl would change the entire fate of nypharia her one decision would effect every person she would meet and that one choice would earn her a faithful loyal and trustful companion. But like all story we must start from the beginning our story begins in a small village outside the kingdom la Rosa de Muerta on a midsummers day the village children are playing their favorite game infantry capture the flag against the neighboring village kids. And the kids are arguing about who will be commander this time. " You can't be commander your a girl, girls can't even fight good," said the village boy. " I can fight better then you Johnathan, and you know it remember what happened last time we fought?", said the girl. " Hey that wasn't fair and you know it Kyra I had sun in my eyes, and who fights with a staff its unfair real warriors fight with a sword." " It's a spear stupid and it allows me to get in fast then a sword because it's longer, and it was cloudy that day moron," said Kyra. " It doesn't matter girls still can't be commander its just not right why don't you go play dollies or house with the rest of the girls," Johnathan says while laughing to the other boys. " If you think you can beat me then try I'm a way better fighter then you or are you scared of a little girl. Chicken," Kyra says mockingly. " Fine but don't go crying to your mommy when we're done," " Oh don't worry you'll be the one crying when I win," Kyra said confidently. Johnathan draws his wooden sword and Shield, Kyra steadies her wooden spear. Its quiet no one is speaking only waiting to see who will strike first the wind blows making a calm whisper as the two children slowly circle each other thinking what to do first. Johnathan lunges forward shield raised and sword ready to strike, Kyra stands calmly with no emotions on her face, when Johnathan is in spear lengths from her she slowly side steps lowering her spear and sweeping at Jonathan's feet knocking him to the ground. The children all gasp as if they have just seen a miracle happen right before them, Johnathan turns slowly only to have Kyra's spear pointed at his neck, " I concede you win", Johnathan said in a mean and shameful voice. " Does anyone else wish to challenge me" Kyra spoke with a firm voice of a leader. All the children remained silent the only gesture made by them was a salute to show that they recognized her as the commander and chief. The team had seen the valor and strategic characteristics of this young girl today and they new that with her they would rise to victory and beat their neighboring village. The children quickly marched to the starting line of the game the opposing team was ready and efficiently armed, the goal of the game is to strike down the opponent to get two points the teams flag is worth fifty points the team with the mist points wins, the team takes their mark and the caller blows his horn to signal the start. On there way back to their village the children were all happy and proud of their victory today. " I can't believe we won.", said a village boy." It's all thanks to Kyra without her leadership we wouldn't have stood a chance.", said another. " Aww guys your to kind we all had our own part to do in this battle that's how we won because we worked as a team.", said Kyra smiling. " Bye guys." "Bye." " See you later." " Bye Kyra see you tomorrow." As the children said their goodbyes they began walking their ways home. Kyra began to walk she was so happy about today they had won the game and she showed them all that a girl can be a commander, she couldn't stop smiling. But all that was about to change, as she turned the corner to her street she heard what she thought was her little sister scream in agonizing pain she began to run faster and faster the only thought going through her head was faster get home faster get home. She got to her door fling it open only to see the bloody massacre that had happened in her house. There was blood everywhere splattered on the walls on frames. She slowly walked in shock towards the living room and there she saw the dryed withered husks of her parents. There was no color in their skin all form of life was gone the only color remaining on them was the dryed stains of blood by the necks. She didn't know what to do to say to think all she could do was just stand there in shock. Her sister was the only one not accounted for, where was she, was she ok. She looked through the house she was no where down stairs. She sprinted up stairs to her sisters room and there was her tiny little body lifeless not moving dead she had little color on her skin and the blood was still freshly dripping from her neck the murder had just left but she knew what it was that did this, it was the blood sucking work of a vampire. She made a vow that cold summer night that she would avenge her family and slaughter every vampire that was related or will be related to the one who did this. With enough time even darkness can become a friend to one who has never know compassion. A tall dark figure walks down a hollow stone staircase the only sound besides his footsteps one cold stone floors was the little taps made by the dripping water. The man reaches a big stone door with only a crest of a bat with a single black sword behind it. The man barely touches the massive stone door and it creeks open dust falls from the top of the door no one has touched it in what seems like years. The pears into the total darkness as if looking at something, then a single red dot shines through the abyss. " Are you prepared for your work today abomination.", said the man. " I have a name you monster and abomination is not it.", said the voice. " You will answer to whatever I call you understand for I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it.", said the man in a menacing voice. " You didn't bring me into the world my mother did your just the bastard who knocked her up.", said the voice. " How dare you speck to me that way I am your father something I regret but am none the less. ". " Father don't make me laugh you don't even call me by my name and you keep me locked up in this room with nothing but darkness and all you do is work me till I collapse each day then drag me back here that's not a father. ", the voice said mockingly. " Why would I call you by your name when all you are is an abomination a half breed in a moment of weakness I impregnate your mother the one mistake I have made in this life and then she gave birth to you a half vampire half human monstrosity. That is all you are, see why would I call you by a name other then that. ", said the man smirking. " How dare you speak that way about my mother I'll kill you. " right then the voice that came from the darkness leaped out a boy emerged with silver hair and one red eye. He lunged forward at the man with fists clenched he was moving faster then a boy his age should, he swung with such great force that the air began to ripple. The man caught the boys fist with ease then threw him across the room, the boy slammed into a stone wall, the wall began to crack from the force of the boy hitting it. The man appeared in front of him and whispered," If you want to kill me you'll have to try harder then that. If you truly want to kill me then you must hate me more, for hate will give you power.  
Remember what I have said boy because next time I won't be so nice. Now pick yourself up and get to work.". The man  
slowly began to walk back up the stone steps. The boy picked himself up and spat out the little blood in his mouth. He was use to the burse's he got from that man he brushed himself off then began to ascend the spiral stone staircase. When he finally got to the top the man was waiting. The boy could tell it was just about dawn for the man only opened his door just before he went to sleep so the boy could clean up his messes from the night before. The usual cleaning consisted of cleaning the blood spills in the dinning room, throwing the withered husks that use to be women's bodies into the fireplace and dusting and sweeping the castle. The man stared at the boy with is red gleaming eyes, the boy hated those eyes allows starring at him with discuss. The boy walked pass the man and began to enter the library when the man said,"You know if you weren't always trying to kill me I could over look your discussing side and we could live like a normal family." "Oh wow the only discussing side of me is the side that came from you and we could never live normal you kill anyone who gets you mad." the boy said in a enraged tone. "Not everyone I have yet to kill you ." the man smirked and walked towards his chambers. The boy entered the library this room was his favorite the vast amount of books this man had was unimaginable he had lived here for eight years and he had only read less then a third of them. He couldn't believe what he saw when he got to his favorite reading chair there was blood splattered on his chair and on his favorite book Jack the Giant Slayer and on top of that there was pages torn out scattered across the room. The boy was shocked the sight of blood was normal to him but how could they have done this to his book one of the few things he owned, the boys head wiped around he raced to the bookshelf by the door he began to look like his life depended on it for a white book with silver writing on the spine the only thought racing through his head was where is it where is it finally the boy found it he let go a sigh of relief, they hadn't found his prize possession the book left to him by his mother, it was a tale about a boy who left his house to find the legendary golden dragon so that he could buy his mother a house and so that they never had to struggle again, it was safe that was all he cared about he put it back in its place and began to clean. The man believed it took the boy all day to clean well in truth it only took him 5 hours so he had the rest of the day to himself he would read go in the courtyard and practice how to fight so that one day he could beat that man and leave this place. It was getting dark the man would soon get up he went down stairs to his room and sat there and waited for the man to come and close the doors. A few days had passed since the incident with the book the boy had been cleaning for about an hour when he entered the library and sat down to read just then as he sat down a voice began to speak "You know you are not very good at looking over your surroundings are you." the boy popped up and began to look around "Look at you now trying to find me its pathetic that other man was able to sense me and almost found me but you you never once even knew I was watching you. By the way who is that man your father." said the voice. " Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" said the boy. " Ahhh you like asking questions don't you boy well I'm hear to steal from this place." the voice said with a sarcastic tone. " Steal are you and idiot or just insane no one ever dares to steal from this place for if they did that man would drink them dry." replied the boy. " Aww so that man is a vampire is he I was wondering why I didn't see his guests from last night leave. Oh well what about you are you a vampire as well." said the voice. " What if I am." said the boy. " Nothing it'd just mean you are a sorry excuse for a vampire not being able to find a lowly human.", the voice said in a cocky way," I think it may be time for me to reveal myself.". And from out of the shadows near the right corner of the room a dark figure descended. A boy about a year or two older then him stood before him in a tattered black cloak with his black hair slicked back and a skull pained on his face. He had two twin swords at his waist. " Hello there I am vikar and I'm here to rob you." he said introducing himself as he bowed. " Not if I can stop you." said the boy. " Why would you try its not like I'm stealing you stuff." Vikar replied. " Because if I don't that man will punish me." said the boy " Ahh I see well then I guess you'll just have to kill me then. " Vikar replied. " I guess I will." said the boy.  
The cloaked boy drew his weapons and ready himself, the boy new he had no chance at beating him with out magic but for him magic was hard to do even though he was a vampire he lacked any sort of magical talent, but he could do one spell that might help him if it worked. The boy focused on his whole body and pictured it as a shield and with luck on his side the spell worked and his body had become as tough as iron. The boy charged at the cloaked boy and released a barrage of punches Vikar dodged them with ease, Vikar side stepped his last punch and swung around him and slashed at his back only for his sword to bounce of and send him a few feet back. " How... How did you do that it was like hitting a wall." Vikar said astonished. " Oh you mean my iron battle hide? Its a armor spell." the boy said with a smile on his face. " So you can do magic? Well looks like I'll have to get serious now."Vikar said with a determined look on his face. And like a strike of lighting Vikar was at the side of the boy and with both swords swung at the boy. The boy slide about three feet from Vikar he was fast faster then him he would have to rely on hearing for this fight not just his sight. The boy dashed towards Vikar only for him to disappear again the boy felt a shifted in the air current and swung around and punched Vikar only to hit both of his blades instead. Vikar was pushed to the bookshelf and was taking blow after blow from the boy using the momentum from the punches and timing it right he flipped over the boy and began to assault the boy back. Blows from each boy were ferocious and nonstop, Vikar slashed at the boy with his right hand only to have it deflected and his sword flung into the wooden pillar with only one sword and tired he wouldn't last much longer lucky for him his opponent was more fatigued then him. The boy could barely stand he had lost all his energy and could no longer keep up his armor spell he would be hacked into little piece without it he had only one trick left up his sleeves but he didn't want to use it but he had no choice. The boy raised his right arm to his mouth and bit his arm blood began to flow into his mouth he stood before Vikar a reenergized man with a malice type aura surrounding him, around him darkness began to emerge from his body and took the form of a horde of mist like bats they plunged themselves at Vikar and began to attack him he could not block all of them and took a good amount of damage from them, then like a blur of darkness the boy emerged behind Vikar and swung only for Vikar to turn around and block with his sword only for it to shatter upon contact with his fist, the force from the blow also shattered the bones in his hand and arm his left arm was now useless. Vikar jumped backwards and began to speak," Wow that was something right there I thought you were done for a second but you weren't hey I have a deal for you that can help both of us." " What type of deal." , said the boy. " A deal in which you get your freedom." said Vikar with a twisted smile on his face. " How could you do that.", said the boy " By telling you how I got in this castle in the first place.", said Vikar " Why would you do that.", asked the boy " For my own reasons that's why so do we have a deal." Vikar asked in a sinister way. " Ok but how do I get out." the boy asked. " Behind the stables there's a loose stone at the bottom of the wall move it and slide down the side of the hill to the river and follow it to the town five miles to the east." said Vikar. " But what about the man hell kill you and hunt me down.", said the boy. " No he won't don't worry." said Vikar with a sinister smile. " But...", and like that Vikar was gone, the boy couldn't believe that he could finally be free he grabbed his book some clothes and ran to the wall he moved the stone and slid down the hill turned and looked at his old home and began walking east with a smile on his face and these words on his lips," Free."


End file.
